


Sincerest Apologies

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Complete, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sequel to "Unanwered Request". Jace comes to demand answers from Magnus not expecting what he would find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerest Apologies

**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments

 **Pairing** : Magnus/Alec

 **Prompt** : Part 2 of “[Unanswered Request](http://elvenavari.tumblr.com/post/69842856415/drabble-unanswered-request)”.

Magnus hummed softly as he dipped the tea bag into a mug of steaming water. Making his own tea was a habit Alec had instilled in him…one he hadn’t been able to stop after their break up. He picked up the mug and started toward his neon orange sofa, then the pain hit. It was sudden and sharp, catching Magnus off guard, causing him to drop the mug in surprise. The mug shattered as it hit the floor, tea going everywhere. Chairman Meow looked up at the sudden noise, jumping from his spot on the coffee table to lick at the spilled tea. The tabby looked up as Magnus stumbled, grabbing hold of the couch with one hand and the other grasping at his chest, before going back to the tea.

Dropping to his knees between the couch and coffee table, Magnus let out a pained groan through clenched teeth. Spots danced before his eyes. Something must have happened… something serious. As the minutes, each one feeling like an hour, passed the pain became worse. Magnus was sure he screamed more than once. Chairman Meow jumped up onto the couch and peered down at him, meowing. Sweat beaded on his forehead but Magnus couldn’t gather the strength to brush it away.

A smoking envelope came out of his fire but Magnus could only stare at it. Moments later his cell phone rang but he couldn’t gather the strength to reach it. He could feel part of himself fading, slowly, painfully. It was like a thread was being cut with dull scissors, the threads slowly being worn down. Over and over his phone rang but he could only listen to the echoing ring.

“Let…go…” He murmured, his voice very weak. “It’s…okay… Alec…”

**-x-**

Jace kicked the front door of Magnus’ apartment building in. He was too pissed and had too much grief to wait for someone to open the damned door. When he got up to the warlock’s landing he expected the door to give him more of a fight but it busted in just as easily as the one downstairs. If he had been thinking clearly he would have wondered why the wards he knew Magnus had placed there hadn’t thrown him back down the stairs or turned him into something Magnus would find funny and harmless.

“Where are you, you heartless bastard?!” Jace demanded. Silence was his only answer. “What? Is the _High and Mighty Warlock of Brooklyn_ too ashamed to come out and face me? He wanted you there! Alec was dying _for hours_ and he wanted you but did you come? No. You truly have no heart to not grant a dying man his last request!”

A soft meow drew Jace’s attention to his feet. When he looked down the small tabby hissed at him and swiped at his boot before running back toward the couch. That was when Jace noticed the bare, tan foot connected to the body that was lying between the couch and coffee table. “Magnus?”

Jace only needed to take a couple more steps toward the body to realize that Magnus wasn’t breathing. He saw the envelope of the service request Maryse had sent after they had gotten Alec back to the Institute and Magnus’ cell phone on the coffee table. Dim golden eyes stared at nothing. Jace shook his head, his confusion overtaking his anger and grief for a moment. Looking down he saw where Magnus had used what he assumed was the last of his magic to burn two words into the floor.

 _Sorry Alec_.


End file.
